Individuals engage in electronic dialogs with one another utilizing a variety of electronic communications such as emails, rich communication services (RCS) messages, short message service (SMS) messages, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, over-the-top (OTT) chat messages, social networking messages, etc. Moreover, users engage in such dialogs utilizing a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, and so forth. In many situations a user may include graphical elements in one or more electronic communications in addition to, or in lieu of, textual content. Graphical elements may take many forms such as emojis, Graphics Interchange Format images (GIFs), so-called stickers (which may be curated GIFs, JPGs, etc.), etc. Some graphical elements may themselves be completely void of any text when displayed (e.g., a smiley face emoji), while other graphical elements may include text when displayed (e.g., a GIF that includes graphical text in addition to other content).